Délires Citronnés
by Patnoir
Summary: Dumbledore est un vieux sorcier bienveillant mais ne vous etestil jamais arrivé de ne plus le supporter? Ici se trouve un receuil de oneshot baser sur les milles et unes tortures de ce brave homme. Venez voir pour plus de précision
1. Chapter 1

Délires Citronnés

****

**Auteurs**:Patnoir...autant vous prevenir tout de suite, nous sommes deux..enjoy cela signifit deux fois plus de folie...  
**Disclamer:** A notre grand desespoir rien est a nous, mise a part l'idée principal de cet OS...  
**Tite Note d'avant lecture:** Ceci est un delire complet...c'est fou cela nous avons une même passion pour la torture surtout celle de...Patmol: crys tais toi sinon tu vas leur gaché le plaisir ...Crys: D'accord n'empêche que dans le résumé on a dit de qui sa parlait... Patmol:Cryssss...Crys:C'est bon, c'est bon...Bon et bien bonne lecture

* * *

Delires Citronnés

Non, non nous ne parlerons pas de « Lemon » au sens qu'il vous plait…comment ça nous sommes sadiques…meuhhh non.  
Ici…vous entrez dans l'entre de deux…slasheuses **(Patmol: je dirais plutôt deux amatrices de tortures...Crys:Oui mais quand même...il n'y a pas que la torture...)** qui en ont après une seule et même personne, j'ai nommé : Dumby-chou-que-on-peut-pus-voir-sa-tête.

Comment ça, ceci n'est pas son véritable nom ? Vous divaguez chers amis, vous divaguez.Bon d'accord on arrête de jouer, et on passe aux choses sérieuses **(Crys:niark, niark….).**

Par une magnifique journée ensoleillée de pluie, notre ami à tous, l'ami des bonbons aux citrons, terreur de tous les dentistes, ennemi du diabète Albus Dumbledore **(Patmol:puisqu'il faut le nommer)** du haut de ses 90 ans ,il se dit qu'une petite balade digestive lui ferait le plus grand bien et plus ce serait une bonne occasion de faire du sport.  
Bien qu'il préférait faire du sport avec sa chère directrice de Griffondor, il ne pouvait pas décemment exposée ca comme du sport à Pomfresh. Elle était bien trop coincé pour comprendre qu'un homme de son âge pouvait **(Ensemble:encore!)** être actif sexuellement parlant (**Crys :Au secourrrrr, et après on me dit gore….berk,berk,berk)**Ce fut ainsi qu'il décida de sortir se promener dans les couloirs de sa chère et très vieille école : Poudelard.

Sifflotant l'air de la pub malbar (**Ensemble:quand y en as marre, y as malbar),**tout en déroulant un bonbon (**Patmol:dévinez le parfum)** au citron. Sillonnant les couloirs à la recherche de chocogrenouilles abandonnées, il entendit des bruits suspects. Il s'avança prudemment se demandant vaguement si le bertie crochu qu'il apercevait était encore comestible au bas de l'intersection de deux couloirs qu'il venait de repérer de ses yeux perçants(**Patmol : il est passé en mode Ronald Weasley plus connu sous le nom de ventre sur patte ou le gouffre sans fond.** **Crys** : **A bon je croyais que c'etait Wesael ou la belette!Faut que je me tienne a jour moi !)  
**Tout à sa gourmandise, il ne prit pas attention que les bruits suspects se changeaient en gémissements, oubliant même pourquoi la raison de sa venue c'est-à-dire les bruits suspects **( Patmol:les ravages de la vieillesse ont encore frappé).** Il prit la friandise entre ses doigts et se releva.

Et là, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de surprendre au détour du couloirceux qu'il croyait ennemies depuis des lustres…je dirais même plus depuis plusieurs réincarnations**( comment ça on s'égare !).**Il faillit en faire tomber sa prise tant la vue le dérouta lui qui se vantait de tout savoir, mais ses réflexes l'en empêchèrent

Nos chers et dévoué Malfoy Draco et Sieur Saint Potter, étaienten train de faire des choses pas très très montrables (pour changer de d'habitude à une personne si âgée (**Crys : deux choses : moi suis jeune peu venir ! et puis Dumby est dans la fleur de l'âge en partant du bas, avec MC Go c'est la fête au slip, il en a vus d'autres ! et toi Patmol : Moi aussi suis jeune d'abord ! je veux voir, tan pis pour Dumby).**

Nous savons que vous mourrez d'envie de voir ce qu'il s'y passe. Etant deux auteurs qui se dévouent totalement a la cause du Yaoi, nous nous sommes rendu sur place pour vérité la véracité des dires du vieux fou.Et sur quoi sommes nous tombées…quelques choses dans ce style-ci :

-Potter, si tu ne te magnes pas, vite fais…je sens que…. Fit la voix rauque de désir du serpentard

-Oui Draco…tu vas quoi ?répondit dans un souffle sa proie

-Te torturer deux fois plus que d'habitude…ce…ce coups-ci il y aura…des chaînes…reprit la voix sensuelle envoyant des décharges de désir au Griffondor

Arrêt sur image là, avons-nous bien entendus ? Je regarde ma tite Patmol avec des yeux grand ouvert(**Crys : voyez genre mangas !**)…et bien nous avons la même expressions qui bien vite se transforme en une expression de perversité intense…Oui cher lecteurs et lectrices en bonne journalistes d'investigations que nous sommes nous décidons de rester et de regarder pour vous rapporter tout les détails**(Patmol : qui a dit que c'etait juste pour notre plaisir persos ?**)

Mais bon reprenons…

-Enfin quand nos fans cesseront de nous observer parce que je dois t'avouer que de les avoir dans mon dos cela me stresse. fit Draco la voix chargée de colère contenue de pas pouvoir profiter de son Potty là maintenant

-Arggggggg, le vieux fou est là aussi ! grinça notre héros, sa constatation le refroidissant plus efficacement qu'un seau d'eau froide

Apparemment cela fut de trop pour nos deux héros.

ET là qu'entendons-nous… **(deux damoiselles sont brusquement tombées ! Rupture de connexion)**

-Vous savez moi aussi j'ai des talents cachés, un petit coup de main(**Crys : roo le beau jeux de mots ! Patmol : pas si rouillé que ca le Dumby, remarque Mac Go doit bien le savoir** )

LE vieux fou leur propose ses services (**Crys :comment ca je vire au gore là !Dis leur que** **nannnnnnnnnnnnnYeux de chien battu Patmol : non là c'est** **gore)** avec son air lubrique 3 garanti pour les grandes occasions .

S'en fut trop pour les deux jeunes garçons qui se jetèrent dans un même mouvement parfaitement synchronisé d'ailleurs en poussant un hurlement de rage : l'un pour avoir ne serait que penser toucher son petit ami et l'autre pour l'empêcher de finir ce qu'il avait si bien commencer( qui de toute évidence, en voulait à ce cher directeur dès le départ et que là ils avaient des bons alibis.).

Patmol et moi n'avons le temps de rien faire…n'est ce pas Pat ( tout à fait) Le voilà ficelé tel un saucisson de pays, et que voyons nous….ils le torturent de la plus cruelle manière qu'il soit…l'attaque des citrons tueurs.

Une lueur de sadisme brille alors dans nos deux sublime regards(**Crys :bah ouais on est** **belle !**)…Notre cherrrrrrrrrrrrr ami Draco le remarque et prononce la phrase tant attendue :

-Voulez vous participer mes demoiselles ?

-Niaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…agagagag…euh….fit trés élégamment Crys

-Demandez si gentiment on ne peut refuser fit Padmol avant de se saisir à son tour de la boîte de bonbons ensorcelée.

Après un regard entre nous, nous rouvrimes la boîte avant un sourire il faut l'avouer sadique. Qui a-t-il de pire pour un glucosé de cette espèce de voir des centaines de bonbons aux citrons se balader sur lui sans qu'il ne puisse les manger?

S'en fut bien trop pour Dumby, celui-ci rendus l'âme bien vite, son petit cœur ne supportant pas cette privation(**Crys :Eh merdouille, moi qui voulais le voir souffrir…tans pis il faudra écrire une autre histoire…Patmol, elle dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins…).**

**Fin

* * *

**

Alors un verdict ? Vous avez aimez un peu ,beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie(Crys : perso moi j'aimeuhhhhh, on est forte !), ou pas du tout…

Ah et au fait on en a tout un stock des comme celle-ci alors dites nous.

**Patnoir**


	2. Chapter 2

Délires Citronnés

**Auteurs**:Patnoir...autant vous prevenir tout de suite, nous sommes deux..enjoy cela signifit deux fois plus de folie...  
**Disclamer:** A notre grand desespoir rien est a nous, mise a part l'idée principal de cet OS...  
**Tite Note d'avant lecture:** Ceci est un delire complet...c'est fou cela nous avons une même passion pour la torture surtout celle de...Patmol: crys tais toi sinon tu vas leur gaché le plaisir ...Crys: D'accord n'empêche que dans le résumé on a dit de qui sa parlait... Patmol:Cryssss...Crys:C'est bon, c'est bon...Bon et bien bonne lecture

Nous revoilà pour un nouveau os tout aussi dégenté que le premier. Je sais ca était long (mais bon, c'est toujours trop long quand on attends la suite d'une histoire bien que ce soit un receuil d'os, bref vous avez compris)Tout cela pour vous dire que non vous ne rêvez pas et que oui votre prière a été entendue.

J'en profite aussi pour remercier **octo** et** BloodyDoll** pour leur encouragements qui nous ont faits très plaisir crys sautant dans tous les sens et patmol se moucant d'émotions

Bref, il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture

* * *

La revanche de Fumseck

Quelque part en Angleterre, sous le temps pluvieux de ce pays, se trouvait un château. Mais pas n'importe quel château, celui-ci était entouré par une forêt dense recelant milles et un dangers, tellement dangereuse que personne n'osant y entrer : on la nommer la forêt interdite. Seul ce nom suffisait faire trembler le plus courageux des hommes. Cependant ce n'est pas le sujet actuel, donc revenons à nos moutons…château plus précisément. Si je vous dis qu'en plus ce château est accolé par un lac noir, vous voyez de quel château je veux parler, non ?Nous sommes actuellement à Poudelard, école de sorcellerie renommée, dans le bureau du seul et unique Albus Dumbledore, directeur de cette école, 1er ordre de merlin….Tellement connu qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de le présentait.

Dans ce bureau qui rassemblait pleins d'objets ayant des utilisations plus ou moins variées, et plus ou moins incongrus, se trouvait un oiseau au plumage rouge. Que dis-je un phénix, créature mystique du monde sorcier à haute propriété magique….

C'est bon là je crois qu'ils ont compris le concept, y ont pas besoin d'une dissertation de trois pages tout le monde s'appelle pas Granger. Coupa une voix railleusement 

Qui parles ?

_C'est moi ! Non plus à gauche, plus bas, un poil à droite, ca y est tu me voit ?_fit la voix agacée._ Oui, c'est bien moi, Fumesk. Vous semblez avoir du mal pourtant c'est pas vous qui vantiez mes capacités toute suite ? Sachez pour votre information que nos les phénix sont très intelligents. Mais bon ce n'est pas le sujet immédiat. Le sujet est le traitement du vieux fou ! Quoi vous croyez quand même pas tout ce que l'on vous dit ? Parce que question agaçant Dumby remporte toutes les compétitions haut la main. Déjà vous réalisez dans quel foutoir je me trouve. On trouve de tout dans ce bureau pire qu'un marché aux puces ! C'est pas au temps de Rowena qu'il y aurait eu un tel bazar. Mais encore, si c'était que ca ! Malheureusement ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. _

_Je m'explique : il est de notoriété publique que cet homme est un fondu de chez fondu des bonbons aux citrons. Connaissez-vous quelque chose de pire que de marcher sur des papiers collants. Parce que je vous le donne dans le mille, Monsieur ne jette pas ses papiers à la poubelle résultat y en as partout. Toute surface est poisseuse. Le pire c'est quand un me caresse avec ses doigts imbibés de glucose, collant mes chères plumes. _

**-Ah bon c'est cela le pire ! s'écrit Crys**

**-Je crois que notre joli Fumseck nous cache des choses. Réplique Patmol**

Bon puisque vous insister ,je vais tout vous raconter, approchez(passe une aile sur le coté du bec ,pour dire la chose).

_Notre cher ami Dumby, ne se sert pas de son bureau que pour travailler…quoique l'on peut nommer cela travaux manuels…_

**-Roooo je le savais !**

**-Chuuuuuut, j'écoute moi !siffla Patmol**

Donc je disais…de temps a autre une personne vient lui rendre visite 

-De temps à autre !Tu rigoles ?

_Mais qui ose me couper !_

-Moi…là haut le tableau !Voilà…donc je disais c'est tout les jours qu'elle vient !A chaque fois je fuis tellement cela est moche…

_Oui, oui c'est vrai je dois le reconnaître c'est tous les jours._

_Donc le bureau en a subi des choses, au dessus, en dessous, lui dessus, elle dessus…le pauvre je suis sur que les chevilles qui tiennent les planches sont sur le point de rompre !_

_Tout cela doit cesser. _

Claquant son bec comme pour appuyer sa révolte, Fumseck déploya ses ailes pour se posait sur le dit bureau. Un frisson il traversa l'échine mais il n'en tient pas compte cherchant de son bec ce qu'il convoitait. Soudain il le trouva et une lueur qui normalement ne devrait pas exister chez un oiseau apparut dans son œil.

Inconscient du drame qui se déroulait dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore sortait du bureau de sa sous-directrice, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres révélant ses dents cariées. Marmonnant le slogan de Harribo (Harribo c'est beau la vie pour les grands et les petits), il sourit d'un air pervers **(patmol : j'arrive pas à me l'imaginer mais je pense que je le veux pas…Rahh ca me donne des frissons crys : la** **franchement je suis berkkkkk !traumatisée a vie c'est sur !)**en repensant à sa « discussion » avec son ancienne élève. Il avait bien fait de la préfèrer à Sévérus**(crys :ah nan la vieille mc go ok mais pas Sevy il est a MOI !).** C'est ainsi qu'aussi insouciant que puisse être un homme d'âge mûr **( patmol : si tu veux mon avis c'est très très mur)** en passant en revue ses précédentes prouesses sexuelles**( patmol : brrrrr crys :pourquoi d'un seul coups j'ai la nausée Pat' ?)** qu'il rejoignit son bureau.

Là notre Dumby national que nous haïssons tous du plus profond de notre être tomba par terre après avoir heurté un objet non identifié**(Crys : Nannnnnn rien de chéxuel voyons…Tous des pervers…..Patmol : remarque vu son hum ouverture d'esprit en la matière, je pariai pas dessus, personnellement ).**

Son cher et tendre Phénix lui avait tendus un piége des plus diabolique. Le grand Albus est en position d'infériorité la plus totale( Dumby : Rooo les filles vous savez cela ne me dérange pas !regarde pervers

**(Crys :Argggggg momannnnnnnnnnnnnnn,ma Pat' et moi sommes poursuivis par un pervers ! Patmol : je crois que je vais vomir, breuk )**

Mes demoiselles je vous propose de vous joindre a moi. nous alors dit Fumseck

-Roooo mais avec plaisir ! Répondis Crys, avec un regard carnassier(JE m'y connais en torture niark !)

-Si ca dérange pas, on va pas se priver Patmol

Ce n'est donc pas une personne qui torture le vieux fou mais trois.

Celui ci est d'ailleurs scotcher au sol par des bonbons au citron qu'il ne peut manger.

Fumseck se sacrifie et s'arrache une plume pour chatouiller Dumby avec sous les aisselles Patmol elle déguste un esquimau taille maxi s'il vous plaît devant son nez sans qu'il puisse bouger, quant à Crys elle n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère**(Crys : moi jms !),**elle s'arme d'un petit couteau de chasse, entaille le pauvre Dumby et lui presse un citron sur les plaies, pour ensuite lui faire passé des bonbons au citron sous le nez ET les dévorer en compagnie de sa chère Pat !

Ce pauvre Directeur ne tenus pas très longtemps….ses tortures étant trop citronnées à son goût.

Quelque heures après :

-Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiii a moi Poudelard !Et enfin débarrassée du pervers ! fit Mc Go en dansant sur la dépouille de Dumby

_Eh merde j'ai récupérer Mcgo et son amant Rusard !Je suis maudis ! Les filles revennezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_. Supplia Fumseck en se retenant de s'arracher ses plumes enfin sauvées du glucose

Crys :Nan mais ca va pas !C'est trop horrible à voir ce qui se passe là

Patmol : clair, mine de rien on est des jeunes filles sensibles et on NE RIT PAS .Quoi ? Personne n'a rien dit ? Je sais, j'anticipe Fumesck. De plus notre présence dans ce château ne se résumait qu'à tuer Dumby, n'est-ce pas associée ?

Crys : Oui ma chère Pat'….nous nous ne sommes ici QUE pour TORTURER DUMBY !Pas pour les autres…quoique Sevy ou Dray passe par là je veux bien m'occuper d'eux regard avec des étoiles dans les yeux plus bave

Patmol : regard grognard vis à vis de Crys ouais, juste pour un souci d'information, hein ?mais si c'est vrai que regard plein d'étoiles ce serait bien…et faut pas oublier ryry aussi ahhh soupir rêveur

Crys : Je sens qu'il va falloir qu'on écrive quelque chose sur nous et nos amuuuuuuuuuuurs nan ?

Patmol : il semblerait, mais n'ayez crainte, ce sera sans Dumby frissons d'horreur nous vous épargnerons cette vision

Crys :M'en fous d'eux c'est pour moi que j'ai peur….attends tu t'imagine toi et ton griffy en plein BIG LOVE et le vieux fou pervers beurk qui débarque ? Moi pooooooooooooo se serait atroce non seulement pour moi,mais pour moi et encore pour moi !

Alors ne vous inquiétez pas pendant que ma Pat' sera avec Ry', moi avec Dray ou Sevy ou Siri' et bien le vieux fous sera déjà mort ou ligoté selon notre humeur du moment….bave a l'idée de se retrouver avec Dray ou sevy ou siri

Patmol : mais euhhhhhhhhhhh moi aussi je veux Dray, méchante, le monopolise pas, d'abord. Puis je cracherai pas sur Sévy non plus mais Sirius je te le laisse. Ce serait comme si je couchais avec moi, breuk. Préfère largement Ryry, Dray et Sev

Crys :Tu coucherais avec toi ?Explique na moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii noeil de toutou battu.

Euh par contre écoute je te laisse Ry', je prend Dray et on se partage Sevy

Sevy : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on partage ?

Crys : DE 1 : Dis toi que tu es doublement chanceux Pat et moi sommes tellement superbes ! De 2 : Dray et Ry' sont de notre age ou presque donc ca ne choqueras pas…bien que notre différence d'age ne me dérange pas Amour….et puis c'est comme cela….

Patmol :Nan , je préfère Dray a l'autre vieux croûton sadique. VVVVVVVVVVVEUX DRAY regard larmoyant

Sevy : Ca fait toujours plaisir d'entendre çaregard tueur ignoré superbement par Patmol

Dray : Je sais, je suis un dieu. Tout le monde me désire et je comprends qui ne n'oserait rêver de me parler….

Patmol : Ben là, à la seconde je préfèrerai que tu te la fermes

regard outré de Dray qui part bouder avec Sevy

Crys :Dis Pat' tu penses qu'il faut qu'on la finisse la fic ? Nan pasque moi je m'amuse bien là ….

Patmol : Pareil mas bon sinon y aura plus de surprise pour la prochaine fois, alors va falloir « rendre l'antenne »

Fumeck : Et moi on m'a oublié en pleurs puis s'envole au loin

Crys et Patmol : Meuuuuhhhhh nannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn….bon d'accord un peu….

Lecteurs : Dehors !

Pat' et Crys quitte la fic…non sans deux magnifiques regards noirs…mais que nous préparent-elles ?

* * *

Alors vous avez aimez? Plus que le premier? Moins? pareil?...Nous attendons vos réactions avec impatience alors une review svp

**Patnoir**


	3. Et si on jouait à tuer Bubus?

**Et si on jouait à tuer Bubus?!**

**Disclamer: Comme toujours rien ne nous appartient.**

**Note des auteurs: Hello!!! Voici encore un chapitre écrit il y a fort longtemps, quand Pat est venus chez moi cet été. Un moment de pur délire en pleine soirée.  
Pour ceux qui suivent Bonhomme de Neige, veuillez nous excusez! Nous somems sinécrement désolées du retard que la fic prends! Mais faire coordonner nos emploi sdu temps est terrible surtout que nous sommes loin l'une de l'autre, mais la fic n'est pas interrompus!!! Nous la continuons et la finirons! Je travaille d'alleirs deçus, dés que j'ai du temps libre...**

**Sur ce bonne lecture.**

**Patnoir.**

* * *

Dans une contrée lointaine et reculée, dans un pays où la pluie était omniprésente, subsistait un petit village empli d'irréductibles… bonbons au citron. Ceux-ci avaient fui leur village de joyeux bonbons au citron, il y a quelques années de cela, en raison de l'attaque foudroyante d'un dangereux glucosé connu sous le nom d'Albus Dumbledore.

Ces jeunes bonbons n'avaient dès lors plus qu'une idée en tête: se venger du Directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie au monde. Tous avaient reçu leur petite affichette de l'avis de recherche de ce danger public afin de bien le reconnaître puis avaient étudié sérieusement leur ennemi. C'est avec une froide détermination peu connue aux bonbons au citron qu'ils avaient entrepris un entraînement. Il était hors de question que ce psychopathe des bonbons recommence! Leurs voisins, les bonbons à l'orange, ayant déjà entendu parlé de la destruction de leur village, tremblaient rien qu'à l'idée de ce maniaque. Or les bonbons à l'orange étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux et étaient leurs amis depuis si longtemps que cela semblait durer depuis toujours. Alors, une nouvelle raison de se battre leur apparut: protéger ces tendres acidulés.

Puis vint le jour où enfin ils furent fin prêts. Après un dernier au revoir à leurs belles oranges, les bonbons au citron se mirent en route. Ils traversèrent plusieurs contrées, toutes plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres, mais rien ne les arrêtait. Leur entraînement avait aussi prévu cela. Et un jour, ils aperçurent les tours de Poudlard. Ils plissèrent leurs petits yeux: enfin _il_ allait payer!

Pendant ce temps, inconscient de la menace qui planait sur lui, Albus Dumbledore se lissait la barbe. Soudain son estomac gronda. Il vérifia que Fumseck lui tournait le dos (il le soupçonnait de piquer dans ses réserves!) et prit une petite clef dans son tiroir à double fond. Il se racla la gorge et se leva en disant tout haut que Minerva devait sûrement l'attendre. Il sortit le plus naturellement possible de son bureau avant de se mettre à courir comme un damné. Il est connu qu'il ne faut jamais faire attendre son estomac! Après un magnifique dérapage, il se stoppa devant une petite porte. Une dernière vérification et il l'ouvrit prestement.

C'est une Minerva passablement énervée et frustrée qui trouva le plus grand des criminels de tout les temps.Celui-ci n'étant plus du tout réceptif au monde extérieur, il ne s'aperçut guère de l'arrivée de son amante. Il continua donc tout naturellement à parler à ses chers et tendres bonbons au citron.Voici ce qu'elle put entendre:

«Mes chers petits. Je dois avouer que le pillage de votre village fut le plus grand que j'ai jamais commis. De plus vous êtes les meilleurs que j'ai mangés depuis des siècles! Heureusement que j'ai eu la m-a-g-n-i-f-i-q-u-e idée de vous faire vous reproduire, comme cela vous êtes à moi pour l'éternité MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!»

Dire que Minerva fut choquée eut été un des plus grands euphémismes de tous les temps. Ni une ni deux, la femme se rapprocha du vieux sorcier, tout en lui tapotant sur l'épaule. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit que la femme le frappait violemment au visage.Alors que celle-ci hurlait de gentils mots d'oiseau à Albus, une belle marque rouge faisait son apparition sur la joue droite du sorcier et les bonbons au citron en profitèrent pour s'enfuir .

Dehors, les bonbons au citron alertés par les cris de leurs semblables décidèrent de lancer l'assaut. Quand ils retrouvèrent leurs compagnons prisonniers-évadés, des hurlements leur parvinrent aux oreilles. En effet Minerva était en train de ligoter Albus sur une chaise et lui balançait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, entre autres un bureau, un tableau et une fenêtre!!!!Les petits citron-guerriers entrèrent en scène et se proposèrent pour aider la femme. Celle-ci, en femme plus que bafouée, ( Crys: Normal apprendre que son homme la trompe avec des bonbons au citron!!!! note de moi: MDRRR) accepta immédiatement cette curieuse proposition.

L'assaut final fut lancé. Tous les guerriers citron se jetaient tels de véritables kamikazes moldus sur le vieil homme ligoté sur la chaise. Les premiers à se jeter dans la bataille furent littéralement gobés par Albus qui les attrapait au vol. Mais par la suite, cette lapidation bonbonesque eut raison du vieux sorcier. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas tous les avaler - à son plus grand désespoir - et se protéger de ces jets puissants et blessants, car oui le lancer de bonbons au citron en colère est terriblement douloureux, surtout pour celui qui le reçoit!

Ainsi périrent de nombreux et valeureux soldats au citron. Minerva, quant à elle, s'en alla gaiement rejoindre son nouvel amant, nous avons nommé: Argus Rusard. Les survivants rentrèrent chez eux et furent accueillis en héros par la communauté des bonbons au citron ainsi que par les petites oranges. Par la suite, de nombreux mariages furent célébrés. Et ainsi naquit une nouvelle race de bonbons: le bonbon orange-citron.Tous s'en allèrent donc, tout en abandonnant le cadavre du vieux glucosé sur sa chaise - après tout il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin.

FIN!

* * *

Et oui cette fois ci,nous ne sommes pas dans l'histoire...faute de temps! Mais l'écriture d'un OS est en cours et celui-la sera terrible...

R&R

Bisous à bientôt...au plus tard au vacances de Noël!

PATNOIR


End file.
